Heartquake
by LighterThanEr
Summary: Each kiss is a heartquake, right? Well Caitlyn Gellar was on a quest to find hers. And nothing, and no one was going to stop her on her plan to find her first kiss.
1. Heartquake

**Wow, I haven't written in forever. Well, I've been busy with life I guess. I got this inspiration in my head one day, and I just went with it. **

**This fic, will be short, around 7 or 8 chapters, and if you've read any of my other stories, you can probably guess how the pairing is going to end up, right?**

**I wrote this chapter in a span of 3 hours while I had my house to myself, and I'm semi-happy with it.**

**Nate is a little OOC, but I'll live.**

**So, here is the first chapter of my new multi-chapter fic, Heartquake.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Camp Rock or anything associated with it. I only own my Camp Rock socks. **

**____**

_Each kiss a heart-quake... ~Lord Byron, Don Juan_

Caitlyn sighed as she watched Kat and Patrick kiss on the small screen before the credits rolled for 10 Things I Hate About You. She turned off her iPod and slammed it on the bed. Even a shrew could get kissed, but she couldn't.

Being 15 (almost 16) and never been kissed didn't sound all that bad, better than Susan Boyle, on Britain's Got Talent who was in her 40's and never been kissed. But Caitlyn seriously just wanted a kiss. One kiss to show her what all the fuss was about. One kiss to tell her everything was going to be alright. One kiss that would give her fireworks.

But, the skeptic side of Caitlyn knew that it might not happen that way. It could be awkward, not comfortable, it could be pressured, not soft, and it could be dull, no fireworks. But Caitlyn was going to do her best to make that not happen, because, she was going to be kissed this summer.

Last summer, everything went down. Peggy won Final Jam, Shane found 'the voice', and Mitchie found her dream guy. Shane and Mitchie had been dating since then, and were still together. This summer was going normally. All of Connect Three was attending this year too.

Caitlyn reached under her bed and pulled out a notebook she used for random ideas and notes she had to herself. She wrote PLAN: KISS on top of the first clean page and underlined it three times for effect. She then proceeded to make a list of 5 boys that were eligible at Camp Rock. That was all she was giving herself for this plan. Five tries. Five boys. Five potential kissers. She was going to go out with each of the boys once. On each date, she sees if there are sparks or if she even remotely wants to kiss them. And if all goes well, she gets kissed. That was one rule she had. She wanted her first kiss to be initiated by the opposite party, so that she wouldn't have another Billy Anderson incident.

What was the Billy Anderson incident? Well…

_Caitlyn pumped her legs,trying to get closer to the sky. Well, closer than Billy was._

"_I'm winning, I'm winning!" Caitlyn yelled as she reached an all new height. Billy was trailing behind her majorly before he stopped completely, breathing heavily._

"_Caity, I'm tired! Let's go sit on that bench!" Billy yelled to her. Caitlyn sighed and stopped pumping. Once she got close to the ground, she dragged her feet to get the swing to stop. She then walked over to her fellow eight year old and sat on the bench._

"_Do you wanna come over my house and play with me? We can watch your favorite movie, Peter Pan?" Billy asked Caitlyn. She smiled at her friend and nodded. Who can say no to a movie all about flying with a cute boy?_

_Billy looked at her and leaned over to her, his face going closer to hers. Caitlyn, having no idea what to do, just puckered her lips and moved closer to the boy, she leaned over, but then fell. _

"_EW!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WAS SHOOING A FLY AWAY AND YOU TRIED TO KISS ME!" Billy yelled so the entire playground full of children could hear him._

"_NO I DIDN'T!" Caitlyn yelled her lower lip quivering. Even eight year olds get embarrassed._

"_CAITLYN GELLAR TRIED TO GIVE ME COOTIES" He yelled even louder as he ran away to the slides._

Boys are stupid. I'm never gonna try to kiss one again. _Caitlyn thought to herself._

Needless to say, Caitlyn was forever scared of rejection from a kiss because of that. So yes, the boy had to initiate the kiss.

And Camp was the perfect place to do it, considering people in her hometown had known her for 15 years, meaning they had witnessed 15 years worth of embarrassing moments. Things that put you off the "Never Kiss" list for forever. Well, unless you had sprouted D cups, grew to be 5'9, and dyed your hair platinum blonde. Then you were on top of everyone's dream girl list.

Caitlyn sighed, content with her list and placed it on her bed. She padded over to her bathroom in her and Mitchie's cabin, grabbed a towel, and closed the door behind her. A shower was the perfect place to relax.

_____

Caitlyn wrapped a towel around her hair and put on her pajamas. Now was the time to relax with some easy music producing. Whenever she was alone in her cabin, whether Mitchie was at a class or another friend was unavailable, her laptop was her best friend. And that's the way she liked it.

She walked out into her cabin's main room to find Mitchie, Nate, and Shane sitting on her bed, reading her notebook. Well, not all of the notebook, just one page. And just guess what page that was.

"Oh my god! Get away, get away, get away!" Caitlyn yelled to the trio. They all looked up surprised. She ran over, towel falling out of her hair, and tried to snatch it out of them, but Nate stood up and held it up and out of her reach. Caitlyn continued to try to grab it, but Mitchie stopped her.

"Cait, what in the world are you thinking?" Mitchie asked her friend, sympathy growing in her eyes. Caitlyn didn't want this. She didn't want to be pitied because she was planning on getting her first kiss.

"What in the world were _you_ thinking, reading that? That's an invasion of privacy, Mitch!" she turned to glare at the two boys in the room. Shane was watching the fight between the two girls unfold and Nate was just staring down at the notebook, a blank expression on his face.

These three were Caitlyn's best friends at Camp Rock. She and Mitchie had stayed in contact throughout the year, and Mitchie and Shane had visited her in Pennsylvania a few times. Shane was actually a nice guy once Mitchie got rid of his diva demeanor. And once he came to Camp Rock, Caitlyn was introduced to Nate Black. The two had immediately hit it off and became good friends. And that's all they were, _friends_.

Well, Caitlyn wouldn't have minded being more.

She walked over to Nate and held out her hand.

"Nate, give the notebook to me," she demanded, eyes wide, showing she was serious. Nate just stood there, mesmerized by the notebook. Caitlyn was humiliated, once again.

"Give it to me." She said, before pulling it out of his hands. Nate just looked up at her, and she couldn't tell what emotion was swimming in his beautiful brown eyes. It looked like a mix of sympathy and sadness. And maybe a trace of anger, too.

"Caitlyn, what…why…I mean," Shane stumbled out before looking to his girlfriend for help. Mitchie sighed.

"Caitlyn, you don't need to plan that out. You'll be kissed, tons of guys love you. Your first kiss shouldn't be so technical," Mitchie said to her. Caitlyn scoffed.

"Mitch, you had your first kiss when you were 12, you don't understand,".

"Caitlyn," Shane started, but Caitlyn interrupted him.

"Don't even get me started on you, you've kissed tons of girls, Mr. Popstar."

"Caitlyn, what's up with the list of boys? You honestly want one of them to be your first kiss?" Mitchie asked her, eyes boring into Caitlyn's.

"Yes, I do. I'm tired of being the only one who's never been kissed. I'm tired of it." Caitlyn looked at her best friend, pleading with her eyes for the conversation to stop. Mitchie didn't get the hint.

"Caitlyn, you'll get kissed, you just haven't found the right guy yet," Mitchie told her quietly. Caitlyn shook her head.

"Mitch, this is what that is. I have five people who could be that guy. It's worth a shot, isn't it," she said. Mitchie nodded at her, still skeptical.

"We're sorry we read it, Caitlyn, really," Shane told the girl, quietly, looking at his shoes.

Caitlyn sighed. She knew that no matter what she was going to end up forgiving them, so why not now?

"It's okay, I guess. Really, just as long as you don't get in the way of my plan," she said.

"Well, I think it's actually a pretty good plan, I mean, there's nothing bad that can happen, right? I think it's good," Shane said. Mitchie nodded right along with him. Caitlyn smiled at them before turning to Nate, as did Mitch and Shane. He hadn't said anything about this. Nate looked up at Caitlyn, his eyes angry.

"Well I think the plan is pretty damn pathetic," Nate said loudly. Caitlyn's eyes widened. Mitchie gasped. Shane's mouth dropped.

"Pathetic?" Caitlyn asked quietly. She thought that of all people, Nate would understand. He understood all of her problems. He was the shoulder she needed. And now he goes about calling her _pathetic_? That hurt more than anything.

"Yeah. Pathetic. Stupid. Ridiculous. Pitiful." He told her in a harsh tone. She hadn't seen this side of Nate before.

"Nate. Don't you even-" Mitchie started on him, before Shane covered her mouth with his hand.

"Nate, you and me, outside, **now.** We've gotta talk." Shane told him, taking a quick glance at Caitlyn, who now had tears streaming down her face.

"Don't even bother. I'm leaving. And Shane, I don't want to talk," Nate told him before brushing past Caitlyn and walking out the door, slamming it behind him. Shane scoffed quickly before rushing out after him.

"Cait," Mitchie said to her, Caitlyn brushed her off.

"Mitch, I'm pathetic," Caitlyn said to her best friend before running to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She sat on the floor, and sobbed into her hands.

___

Caitlyn stopped crying after a few minutes, but she still preferred to stay in the bathroom. After a while, Mitchie stopped trying to get her out and let her have her peace. Caitlyn heard Shane walk into the room and heard Mitchie and him talk.

"Shane, she hasn't come out of the bathroom since he said that. What is his problem?"

"I don't know, Mitch, he never acts that way! When I yelled at him about it, all he said was that if Caitlyn went through with this, he wouldn't be able to get over it," Shane told her. That made Caitlyn freak. _What does that mean? He wouldn't want to be my friend anymore? But, why does it matter to him? Why should he care? Why?_

"He crossed the line with those remarks, Shane. She's been in there crying since you left. It's ridiculous," Mitchie said to him, sighing. She heard a pause and then heard Shane speak.

"She's really gonna go through with this?"

"I guess so, Shane, and I'm gonna support her along the way. My best friend is not pathetic," Mitchie told him. Caitlyn heard Shane kiss Mitchie. She sighed. No matter what she could do, Caitlyn can't escape the K word.

She stood up and wiped her face one last time before exiting the bathroom. Mitchie and Shane looked up at her.

"I guess we should get started with this whole plan thing," Caitlyn said to them. Mitchie smiled at her, and Shane smirked.

"First person on the list: my dear friend Jason." Shane said to her.

Mitchie chuckled. Caitlyn thought for a second.

"He should be kind of easy to ask out, right?" Caitlyn asked Shane. He laughed before responding to her.

"It depends. Do you know how to make a birdhouse?"

_____

**Do ya like it? I promise the next chapter either tomorrow or Saturday. **

**Believe me, by no means is this going to be a Caitlyn and Jason story. No means at all.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Review? Favorite? **

**Or just bookmark it and read it later.**

**Thanks **

**~ Er**


	2. Two Souls

**Wow, guys, I'm seriously overwhelmed with all the favoriting/alerting/reviewing you guys did. Thank you so much for all of that, I appreciate it greatly. And I'm seriously happy with the way this chapter came out, honestly, I really like it, and I hope you do too.  
Sorry for not updating yesterday, but my aunt passed away on Friday morning, and I just had to handle that for a while.**

**RIP: Aunt Kelly. Love you forever.**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter of Caitlyn's kissing journey. Her date with Jason.**

**Next date will be with..someone else, it's in the developing stages.**

**Next update: tomorrow or Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or anyone affiliated in with it. The most I own related to it, is my Jonas Brothers merch from the concert I went to (July 17****th****, 2009) and my Team Jonas membership.**

____

_A kiss seals two souls for a moment in time. ~Levende Waters_

Caitlyn looked down at her bagel and orange juice, sighing to herself. She had come up with the plan yesterday and it had been on her mind ever since. Well, it actually alternated. She thought about the plan, and then thinking about that let to her thinking about Nate. He still hadn't talked to her. Well, it's not like she tried to talk to him either, because she was hurt. He hurt her. Her best friend here (besides Mitchie) had basically told her she was pitiful loser. Yeah, not that easily forgivable.

But after that Nate-fest in her head, Caitlyn's thoughts drifted back to the plan. Today was the day she was going to ask out Jason, for a date tonight, and it should be fairly easy considering the friendliness of the boy. And the date she had planned, Jason couldn't refuse.

She watched as the guitarist walked into the mess cabin and looked around. Something in the window caught his eye and he turned around and went straight to it. Jason tilted his head to the side, eyes wide in amazement. Caitlyn readjusted her sitting position so she could see. He was staring at a bird. Yes, this plan was definitely going to work.

She walked up to the boy she'd talked to 4 or 5 times. Their conversations had been long enough that he remembered her name.

"Hey Jase," Caitlyn greeted, standing next to him at the window. He turned to look at her and smiled his genuine, wide, happy smile for any of his friends.

"Hey Cait!" he yelled. Caitlyn couldn't help but grin. The guy was a little spacey, but you had to admire his happiness.

"So Jason, can I talk to you?" Caitlyn stumbled for the right words for this. _What am I doing? I can't do this. This plan was pathetic. If I can't even ask out the nicest guy in the world, how am I gonna ask out 4 more after that?_

"Cait?"

"Never mind, Jase, I-" she stuttered, and just as she was about to turn and run off, he interrupted her.

"Do you wanna go out with me, tonight?" Jason asked her, smiling slightly. Caitlyn breathed a sigh of relief before returning it.

"I seriously would love to. And I have the perfect thing planned, too." Caitlyn told him.

"Really? That's great. I'll pick you up at your cabin at 5, okay?"

"Okay, Jason. Thank you," she said to him. He smiled at her before walking into the lunch line. Caitlyn walked out of the mess hall and back to her cabin. She seriously needed to work on the whole 'asking the boy out' thing.

As she passed by the lake on her way home, she noticed a certain curly haired boy sitting on the dock, strumming his guitar. Caitlyn contemplated going over and trying to talk to Nate, but decided against it. She shouldn't have to make the first move towards making up, right? He was the one who caused all this, she did nothing.

Just as she was about to walk away, Nate glanced back and caught her eye. She didn't know what to express on her face. She just stood there, deer in the headlights, wondering what he was going to do.

Nate's expression was unreadable at first, he seemed surprised too. But then he narrowed his eyes and shook his head at her, as if she were overrated. Caitlyn didn't know what to do but walk away. It occurred to her later that from his point of view, it looked as if she'd been standing there for an extended amount of time, staring at him.

Caitlyn then brushed all thoughts of Nate aside. If all went according to plan, she was getting kissed tonight.

And that was all that mattered.

____

Caitlyn looked at her reflection in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance. She wore her hair in a messy bun, a lime green t-shirt, and, yes, denim overalls. They were not fashionable, but they were practical.

Mitchie looked up from her bed as Caitlyn walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow, you're really going all out for this, huh?" Mitchie smirked at her, giggling. Caitlyn fake-glared back before turning to the mirror again.

"I am dressed perfectly for what we're doing," Caitlyn told her as she smoothed down her overall's front pocket. Truth be told, besides it being ideal for what she had planned, she felt the outfit went perfectly with Jason's personality. To her, overalls represented innocence, a time when they were convenient for the sandbox. And to her, Jason was the poster child for innocence. If she pigtails, she'd seem like a really tall 7 year old. But that might have been overdoing it.

A soft knock at the door shook Caitlyn from her thoughts. She ran and opened it.

"Hey Jase! Give me one second," Caitlyn told him, before closing the door. She ran to her dresser and quickly shoved a tube of lip gloss into her pocket. One must have for your first kiss: Keep a nicely flavored lip gloss close by. Caitlyn said goodbye to her best friend before walking out the door to the boy who might give her just what she needed.

____

"Where are we going?" Jason asked her. They'd been walking for five minutes, discussing whatever random topic they could come up with. So far, pancakes, flip flops, sleep, and of course, birds, had been covered.

"Right there," Caitlyn said, pointing as they reached their destination.

"The arts and crafts cabin? Are we making macaroni necklaces?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, an excited smile covering his face.

"No, we're doing something better!" Caitlyn couldn't help but mimic his happiness. This guy spread cheer wherever he went. The two walked up the stairs into the cabin and Caitlyn thrust open the door.

"No. Way!" Jason screamed, running around the room, looking at the surprise Caitlyn had set up.

"Uhm, yeah," Caitlyn said, smiling at him.

"BIRDHOUSES? YOU GOT ME BIRDHOUSES?" Jason screamed, hugging one to his chest.

"Well, I was in the supply closet a few days ago, and I saw these extra ones, and I figured we could decorate them," she smiled at him. Jason smiled his biggest smile, placed a bird house on the craft table and walked over to her.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Is he about to kiss me? Really? I haven't even put on my lip gloss. Oh my god, can I do this?_ Caitlyn silently freaked out in her head. On the surface, she just stood there, calmly, waiting.

Jason, reaching her, wrapped his arms around Caitlyn in a gentle hug for a few seconds, before picking her up and spinning her around.

"You have no idea how perfect this is," Jason said to her, smiling. Caitlyn smiled at him.

"No problem, Jason. Let's get to work on this,".

____

An hour later Caitlyn had a yellow, green, and orange birdhouse decorated. She was proud of it, even though she knew she probably wouldn't use it. She looked over at Jason, finishing up his third and final bird house. Caitlyn's eyes widened in surprise. Jason seriously put some hard work into his birdhouses.

One was painted entirely yellow, and had a flock of blue birds painted on it. Another had a sky blue background, with the bottoms painted green for the grass, and one lone red bird painted soaring on the top. And the third was a master piece; it was painted a soft pink, but featured a nest on one side, with one of the eggs still, one of the eggs with a crack in it, about to hatch, and one with a newly hatched bird. The other side of house featured a few birds soaring together.

"Jason, they're beautiful." Caitlyn said, shocked. Jason smiled at her before responding.

"Well, the brighter and more colors there are, the more birds they attract," Jason told her.

"No, but Jason, these are so artistic, amazing, really."

"I love to paint, and I love birds, that's why I've been longing for a birdhouse for so long. So I could combine my two hobbies," he told her. Caitlyn nodded in understanding. _That makes sense. Maybe he's deeper than I thought._

Jason looked down at Caitlyn's clothes, and then at his, both covered in paint. He chuckled.

" I guess we both get really into our work," Caitlyn giggled at him.

"Yeah, Jase, I guess we do. We have to let these dry, though. What do you want to do now?"

"Well, keeping up with the theme of this date, do you wanna go bird watching with me?" Jason asked her, semi-shyly, afraid she would think it was weird. Caitlyn smiled at him and nodded.

"I'd love to."

___

"Here's my favorite spot," Jason said as he approached a tall tree. He climbed up a few branches, before holding out his hand to Caitlyn. She hesitated but took it. Jason pulled her up and continued to climb up a few more branches, before reaching a spot about halfway up the tree. Caitlyn joined him shortly after.

"Right there, that's a robin's nest, the baby's are due to hatch soon," Jason told her.

"How do you know?"

"I climb up here. I noticed when they were laid, and I've read up on how long it takes for them to hatch. It's about time soon. And that, there, "he said, pointing," is their mom; she's gathering food for the babies to be able to eat when they hatch."

"Wow, Jase, you're really passionate about this, aren't you?" Caitlyn asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, I am. Birds and art are my passion besides music. How about you?"

"I don't really have one besides producing, I guess," Caitlyn told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"There's gotta be something else."

"Nope, I don't really have a talent besides that," Caitlyn told him, giving a half smile.

"I'm sure you do, you just haven't found it yet," Jason smiled at her. Caitlyn smiled at her latest thought.

_Maybe my talent will be kissing._

____

After another hour of talking, Caitlyn and Jason decided to climb down from the tree. Caitlyn had actually learned a lot from Jason, and was really excited to use her birdhouse, maybe attract some wildlife outside the cabin.

Just as Caitlyn was going to climb down to a lower branch, Jason grasped her arm and held her back, pointing into the horizon.

"Look," he told her. Caitlyn looked out and gasped at the sunset. It was breathtaking. She looked over at Jason and saw that he too, was caught in the beauty of it all. Suddenly he turned his head, looking over at her with his happy eyes. _Is he going to kiss me now? This would be perfect._

Instead, Jason just leaned his head on top of Caitlyn's and sighed contently.

"It's almost time where we all have to be back in our cabin, Caitlyn," Jason told her.

Caitlyn sighed at this. The last opportunity for a kiss would be saying goodnight outside her cabin.

"Jason, I've had a lot of fun tonight," Caitlyn told him. Jason smiled at her.

"Me too, Caitlyn, me too." He got up and helped her make their way down from the tree, reaching the ground.

As Jason started walking to the cabin, Caitlyn lagged behind a few steps. She reached into her pocket and took out her lip gloss, swiping it on.

_Now I'm ready._

___

Caitlyn's cabin fast approached. Caitlyn was taking careful, deep breaths, while she talked to Jason. They walked to the front of her cabin, and Caitlyn was freaking out inside her head. Her hands were slightly shaking, but Jason didn't notice, he was happily talking about funny moments from last tour.

"And then Nate's milk came out of his nose, it was so funny," Jason told her, laughing to himself. Caitlyn chuckled, but then thought, Nate. Jason is his best friend. He already thinks I'm pathetic, how would he feel if I ended up kissing his best friend? All the hopes of our friendship ever being mended are through.

"So we're at your cabin," Jason told her.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Caitlyn told him before giving out a nervous laugh.

Then it happened, Jason started leaning in.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm about to be kissed. This is what I've been waiting for. Okay, breathe, breathe. You're just going to kiss Jason. But I don't want to kiss Jason. Oh my god. I don't want to kiss Jason!_

And then, Jason leaned in.

And hugged her.

It was a tight, nice, pleasant hug, and inside her head, Caitlyn was screaming with joy. Yes! He's Nate's best friend, why would I want to kiss him? I'd feel like I was kissing a brother. Whoa, Caitlyn, what does Nate have to do with this? Cait, what are you thinking? Leave Nate out of this, okay? Jason is just like a brother to you. Just friends, good.

Jason leaned out of the hug and smiled his wide, innocent smile.

"Caitlyn, we're gonna be best friends, I can already tell!" Jason yelled. He picked up the birdhouses he they had dropped off on Caitlyn's cabin porch before they went to bird watch. As he walked by, he took his free hand and ruffled Caitlyn's hair. She smiled.

"Best friends, Jason, best friends," Caitlyn laughed. Jason's smile widened.

"Okay, I'm gonna go put these up, but tomorrow we're so making a secret handshake!" Jason yelled to her. She laughed at him.

"Bye best friend!" she yelled as he walked away.

"Bye bestest friend!" he yelled.

Caitlyn sighed as she walked up her front steps, kind of disappointed she didn't get her first kiss.

_Damn it, Nate._

____

"Wait, so you didn't get kissed and you're okay with that?" Mitchie asked her. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"This time, I'm okay with not being kissed. It would have felt so incredibly awkward with Jason. He's like my big bro now. We're best friends," Caitlyn told her, chuckling to herself.

"Glad I'm replaced," Mitchie said, throwing a pillow at Caitlyn.

"Mitch!" Caitlyn said, flopping beside her best friend, "You'll never be replaced, you'll always be my pain in the butt, can't keep a secret best best friend," Caitlyn said, hitting Mitchie with a pillow as well. Mitchie laughed and the two girls proceeded to laugh and giggle the whole night.

_Even if you don't have a first kiss, having best friends is a good placeholder for fun._

____

Jason hung up his birdhouses strategically outside his cabin, smiling. He was glad to have Caitlyn as a friend. He walked into his cabin and looked up at his roommate, Nate, who was once again, strumming a guitar. Nate looked over at him.

"So, how did it go?"

"I did exactly as you said. If she was having trouble asking me out, ask her out. Go out on a date with her, have fun, and in the end, make it clear that we are only going to be friends. And make sure she' s okay with that. And she was, believe me. When I leaned into her, she literally winced," Jason rolled his eyes as he repeated the rules his best friend had set for his 'date' with Caitlyn.

"Wait, you leaned in for what?" Nate asked him, sitting up on his bed.

"A hug, dude, chill. I followed the most important rule, don't kiss Caitlyn," Jason told him. Nate breathed a sigh of relief. Jason looked at him strangely.

"And you're sure neither of you had feelings for each other?" Nate asked him, worried look on his face.

"Believe me, we're only going to be friends, although she is a great catch," Jason told him, smiling.

"I know, I know." Nate told him, laying back down on his bed.

"Nate, why do you care who Caitlyn kisses?" Jason asked him curiously. Nate sighed before answering.

"I'm just going to make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret."

____

**Whoo! I'm done with that chapter. They will be another date and another potential kiss next chapter. **

**I'm starting to write it as soon as I get home from work tonight, and I'll have the chapter up maybe tomorrow afternoon, Monday at the latest.**

**So, what did you think? Did you like the Jason/Caitlyn friendship there? I hope I didn't make it seem so romantic, I was trying to avoid that.**

**Did you like the little Jason and Nate conversation at the end?**

**Feedback please?**

**Thanks for reading **

**~Er**


	3. Salted Water

**Wow. I suck. I haven't updated in almost two weeks, and I'm so sorry for that, guys, honestly. I got wrapped up in life and I started this chapter about a day after my last was posted. I just worked so slow and didn't have the time. I'm sorry.**

**So to make up for it:**

***CONTEST*CONTEST*CONTEST*CONTEST*CONTEST*CONTEST*CONTEST***

**Okay, so for this chapter, whichever girl (sorry, guys) leaves me the best review gets a part in one of the last chapters of Heartquake. It's a small part, but you get to kick someone in the family jewels. So, just review and make it seriously sweet or funny or random or amusing, and whichever review of this chapter I like best, I'll PM the person who made it, and I'll get their name and looks, and you'll get a small part. You must review by 1 AM EST on Saturday, August 8****th****.**

**Which makes me really hope that people will review, haha.**

**And, I have 3 new stories on my mind. They're in the developing stages, just ideas I'm toying with, but in the next few chapters, I'll be giving out the names of them and what order I'm doing them in.**

**Okay, disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock and don't know anyone affiliated with it. I also don't own Don't Tell Anyone by the Jonas Brothers; they own it, not me, not ever. Okay? Got it? I only own my Team Jonas membership. **

_____

_Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases. ~Chinese Proverb_

Caitlyn hung her birdhouse outside her cabin. Jason had honestly taught her some amazing things the night before, and this would be a reminder of it. Mitchie walked out onto the porch, still in her pajamas.

"So if I remember the list correctly, you've got to plan a date with Barron tonight." Caitlyn sighed at Mitchie's statement. She was right. Barron was number two on the list and was most definitely going to be tougher than Jason. Barron and Caitlyn were incredibly good friends and Caitlyn almost didn't want to screw that up. But then again, lots of relationships spawn from people who were friends first.

"Yup. And I'm hoping that I get kissed tonight, so this plan could be over," Caitlyn told her best friend before sighing and walking back into their cabin. Mitchie followed her.

"Caitlyn, no one's forcing you to do anything. You can quit this plan anytime you want to," Mitchie told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Caitlyn shook her off.

"Mitchie, you don't understand, I have to do this," Caitlyn told her.

Mitchie shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, but Caitlyn stopped her.

"I want to just see the look on Nate's face when he sees me with my new boyfriend or when I tell him that my plan worked. Then we'll see who's the pathetic one."

"When did this become about Nate?"

"When he stopped being Nate. When he became the person that didn't support their best friends. When he lost me as a friend." Caitlyn told her before walking out the door, off to find Barron.

___

Jason looked up from his book on how to make eye catching bird feeders. Nate currently wore his guitar strapped on his back and was pacing the room.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Jason asked him, raising his eyebrows. Nate stopped short and turned to look at Jason.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Really? Are you sure it's not cause you're nervous about something?"

"No," Nate responded too quickly.

"Are you sure it's not Caitlyn?"

"NO!" Nate yelled.

"Tell me, Nate, how are you going to prevent Caitlyn from kissing other guys?" Jason asked, smiling at his best friend. Nate didn't seem all that worried about this answer.

"Because, Jason, I'm a man with a plan, now."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, that I happen to know the next 4 guys Caitlyn's going to ask out. And I will find a way to somehow, just 'interrupt' when they're about to kiss, and then I'll be all set. Caitlyn won't regret her first kiss, and all will be right with the world!" Nate told him, happily, smiling evilly to himself. Jason, however, looked somewhat confused.

"Dude. You and Caitlyn are already in, from what I've heard, what seems to be a pretty big fight. Are you telling me she's just gonna let you stand there and keep butting in right as she's about to go in for the big smacker without punching you/hating you/diverting you?"

Nate started at Jason, mouth agape. He sure as hell did have a point. Nate stroked his chin for a moment and then, brightened.

"Which is why, you're going to help me. And you're going to be discreet, as will I, and she won't know what hit her."

"Nate, you sound seriously neurotic right now. Why do you care who Caitlyn kisses? It's seriously none of your business." Jason told him strongly.

"Jason, you have to trust me on this, I know Caity really well, and I know that if I don't stop this, she won't ever forgive herself. And I'm not going to let that happen!" Nate exclaimed.

Jason looked suddenly inspired. He jumped up on his bed, placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.

"Because, we are. SUPER JASON AND SUPER NATE!"

"Yeah, Jason. Sure. Now, we have to go find Barron."

____

Caitlyn found Barron beat boxing on his way to breakfast. She ran up to him.

"Hey Barron!"

"Hey Cait, here, listen to this," he told her. He then performed a new beat to her right there on the spot. Caitlyn nodded her head along to it.

"Barron, that was really good!" Barron smiled at her compliment and they continued to walk.

"So, what's up?" Barron asked her.

"Do you want to, maybe, kind of, sort of, gooutwithmetonight?" Caitlyn rushed out.

"Uhm. I'm sorry Caitlyn-" _Oh my god, he's going to say no?_ Caitlyn thought to herself, "-but I didn't hear you." Barron finished. Caitlyn sighed in relief. _No rejection yet._

"Will you go out with me?" she asked enunciating each syllable. Barron raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"Uh, sure." Barron said simply. Caitlyn quickly smiled and rushed out to meet her at her cabin at 6 and fast walked away.

Well that was certainly awkward.

But in all honesty, Caitlyn had no idea how awkward it was, considering who just watched the whole ordeal unfold.

____

"Jase, now's our chance, come on." Nate told his best friend, rushing over to Barron, who'd just finished his conversation with Caitlyn and was walking toward the mess hall again.

"Hey! Barron!" Nate said, running towards the 16 year old. Barron turned and raised his eyebrows at the two rock stars who'd just approached him.

"Hey Nate, Jason," he said, nodding at the two.

"So, Barron, I saw you were talking to Caitlyn," Jason said, saying what he and Nate had rehearsed. Barron nodded to him, and Nate cut in.

"What about?" Nate said, very paranoid **(JB SONG!)** and Barron gave him a weird look.

"We're going out tonight." Barron was surprised when Nate and Jason exchanged a knowing look to one another.

"Where are you thinking about going?" Jason prodded.

"I don't kn-" Nate held up his hand to Barron and reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper.

"This is a piece of paper with the information to the Secret Jam tonight. Very exclusive, very small, just good friends, playing and listening to music," Nate told the boy, who's eyes were wide in wonder. Nate placed the piece of paper in his hand. Barron, immediately placed it in his pocket, "That seems like something Cait would like, right?" Nate asked him. Barron nodded immediately. Nate smirked and looked at Jason.

"I guess we'll see you two there, Barron!" Jason told him excitedly before he and Nate walked away.

"Now what?" Jason asked his best friend once Barron was out of earshot. Nate smiled.

"Now I practice."

____

Caitlyn smoothed down her white blouse and readjusted her denim Bermudas. Truth be told, she had no ideas for a date tonight with Barron. The one thing they had bonded over was music and producing. She had an idea to maybe go to the music room, and do some kind of collaboration, possibly.

There was a sharp knock on the cabin. She grabbed her gloss and ran out.

"Hey Barron. Bye Mitch!" She called out as she closed the door behind her. Barron smiled at her before they started walking.

"So what do you wanna do?" she asked him.

"Well, I got an invitation to go to Secret Jam tonight. And I figure we could check it out." Caitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"Secret jam? Out in the woods? No counselors?"

"Yup! And we got invited! It's great!" Barron told her. Caitlyn masked her unhappiness and plastered on a smile. Barron and her first kiss would be worth it. She'd endure the secret jam. It wasn't really her scene, she preferred things more….supervised. Some bad things had gone down at secret jams in the past, and she didn't want to get caught up in that. But, you've gotta do what you have to do.

_____

"It's right past this way," Barron said, lifting up a branch for Caitlyn to get by before making their way deeper into the woods. Caitlyn and him walked for a few more minutes before reaching a small campfire with a few logs surrounding it for sitting. There was a cooler with what seemed to be full of beer and soda, and had about 15 kids talking throughout the site.

"Wow…." Barron said, eyes wide with wonderment. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at this. _Overrated_.

"Uh-huh." She said once Barron looked to her for a reaction. Caitlyn looked through the crowd of people for a familiar face. She saw Lola there, talking with Sander, Tess was chugging a bear, surrounded by a hoard of guys, and then she saw Nate and Jason. Some guy she didn't know went over and offered them a bear, and Caitlyn saw them shake their heads and decline. _Good guys_, she thought.

And then Nate's eyes locked with hers. And Caitlyn's breath caught in her throat. And she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She was just there, in a trance, with him.

Until Barron dragged her away, to talk to some guy who, to Caitlyn, seemed completely wasted. His beer was splashing all over the place as he told Barron a funny story, as Barron hysterically laughed at it. Caitlyn was getting uncomfortable, looking around at the people, playing guitars, talking, laughing, and dancing, looking for an escape.

"EXCUSE ME! EVERYONE! OVER HERE!" Caitlyn looked to see Jason standing on one of the logs, cupping his hands around his mouth to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked over at him.

"Okay, well, since this is a **jam**, my good friend Nate, here, and his trusty guitar, are going to play a nice little song he wrote recently. Nate?" Jason said to everyone, then looked at Nate for approval.

"Yeah, okay, this is how it goes." Nate, strummed his guitar and started singing beautifully.

"_I wrote this lyric for you  
All by myself  
What makes you think I need you  
or anybody else  
But when you see me walkin'  
Just starin' at my feet  
'cuz I'm not all about you  
I'm already complete_

I hope this doesn't make you cry  
But I don't wanna make you mine  
I told you for the millionth time  
That I don't need you in my life

But you can see through me  
How you get to me  
You know I'm just a fraud  
I'm just afraid, I feel the same  
But don't tell anyone  
Don't tell anyone…" He finished beautifully. Everyone around clapped for a minute and returned to their respective conversations. Well, everyone except for Caitlyn. All throughout the song, she was mesmerized by the lyrics, the melody, and Nate, all of it. She truly, loved that song, and envied the girl he wrote it for.

While everyone returned talking, Caitlyn was still in a trance. And Nate, being finished for a while, finally looked up and caught her eye. Caitlyn, once again couldn't breathe. Nate gulped quickly, before looking around and walking over to chat with Jason. But that didn't stop Caitlyn's heart from racing.

And it certainly didn't stop her from looking at the space where he had previously been for quite a few lingering moments.

And that certainly didn't stop Barron from noticing.

"Cait…Cait…Caitlyn? Caitlyn? CAITLYN!?!" Barron waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. After a few more moments, Caitlyn snapped out of it and regained full awareness, only to see Barron walking off in a different direction.

"Barron, wait!" Caitlyn called out to him. This date was not going well, at all.

"No, go back to your stupid staring. I'm getting a beer," Barron said to her. Caitlyn sighed as she sat down on a nearby log, looking around at teenagers acting stupid and killing brain cells. She took out her lip gloss and toyed with it in her hand.

I guess I won't be needing this tonight.

_____

"Jase, how'd you think it went?" Nate asked his friend. They were currently a few feet away from the jam where everything was happening, discussing his performance.

"Your performance? It was amazing, dude!" Jason high-fived his best friend. Nate rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean that, I meant the plan!"

"Uhm. What was the plan, again?"

"We invite Barron to secret jam, where we would be, so we could have influence on their date. They arrive, and then I show my secret performance of my new song. New song blows Caitlyn away, and makes her forget about Barron, which also makes Barron mad, and now they certainly won't kiss," Nate explained. Jason nodded along.

"Well, take a look and see if it worked," Jason said, heading back to the jam with Nate following. They stepped out of the woods and glanced around for Caitlyn. Jason tapped Nate and gestured towards her.

She was sitting on a log, toying with her cell phone in her hands, possibly texting Mitchie. Barron was nowhere in sight and she looked miserable. Nate felt a glimmer of guilt for causing this, but in the end, it was for her own good, right?

"Nate, go over to her, talk to her, make her feel better, and make up with her!" Jason said, pushing Nate towards Caitlyn. He stumbled for a few steps before standing about 7 feet away from her. She still didn't see him as she was now furiously texting on her phone.

"Hey, Ca-" he began to call out until he saw Barron approaching her. Barron leaned down, whispered in her ear. He watched as Caitlyn got up with Barron and walked in the direction opposite him. She hadn't even seen him. He frowned and turned and began the trek back to his cabin.

_He __**can't**__ kiss her._

_____

Caitlyn was texting Mitchie as if her life depended on it. She told Mitchie about how wrong her date was going, how she had no idea where Barron was or what he was doing, and about how she felt as though she'd never be kissed.

She left out the part about the song though, she didn't need Mitchie making anymore speculation than she already did. Caitlyn was about to get up and walk home on her own when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Caityyyy.." Barron said to her. Caitlyn smelled the alcohol on his breathe and grimaced.

"Hi Barron," he leaned down close to her ear and whispered.

"Come on," he told her. He took her hand, and pulled her along with him, with her not having a choice. He dragged her along in the woods, her trailing shortly behind him. She stumbled on a branch on the ground, but Barron didn't exactly notice. He was too busy stumbling himself.

"So where are we going?" Caitlyn asked him. Barron stumbled once again, but gathered himself. He turned around and looked her in the eye.

"We're going to the lake!"Barron shouted in his drunken stupor.

"Barron, we're not going swimming for many reasons. First, you and I don't have our swim suits-".

"Swim in our clothes! Or skinny dip if you please," he told her, raising his eyebrows. Caitlyn gave him a disgusted look.

"We're not even supposed to be out this late. Curfew was an hour ago. And-"

"Curfew? Psh, no one follows that. Rules were meant to be broken, Caitlyn!" Barron yelled. They were almost to the lake now.

"And third of all, you're drunk, you're not able to swim!" Caitlyn yelled at the boy. Barron stopped in his place and looked at her.

"I am NOT drunk. I'm high on LIFE!" he yelled out to the world, and spun around in circles. While he was preoccupied Caitlyn sent a text to Mitchie. _SOS at Lake. Help?_ She closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket. Barron stopped spinning and stumbled for a few seconds before running down to the lake. Just as he was about to go into the water, he sat down on the sand.

"The sky is soooooooo pretty Caity," he slurred as he layed down. Caitlyn resisted the urge to tell him not to call her by Nate's nickname for her and walked over to him.

"I'm tired Caitlynnnnnnn."

"Okay, Barron, we'll get you up and get back to your cabin," she said slowly as if she was talking to a young child. Barron shook his head, yawned, and closed his eyes. He can't sleep here, Caitlyn thought to herself. She shook him and tried to wake him up to no avail.

"Caitlyn!" Caitlyn turned away from her drunken date to see Mitchie and Shane approaching, "I got your text, so me and Shane ran right on over. What happened to him?" Mitchie asked.

"Was he knocked out by your beauty?" Shane teased her. Caitlyn groaned and rolled her eyes.

"We went to secret jam, and he got drunk, and wanted to go swimming."

"Have no fear, Shane is here." Shane said. He reached into Mitchie's purse and took out a water bottle. He unscrewed the cap, and much to Caitlyn's embarrassment, and slight amusement, poured the ice cold water onto Barron.

"Ah!" Barron sat up quickly, wiping his face.

"Up, up, up! You're going home. I'm not having this trouble get pinned on Caitlyn," Shane said and smiled at Caitlyn. Mitchie grinned at her boyfriend's protectiveness over her best friend. Barron got up and stumbled for a bit. Finally he looked at Caitlyn.

"Goodnight kiss?" he asked with a big grin. Caitlyn's mouth dropped at his cockiness. She was about to tell him off when Mitchie did it for her. She took Barron's shoulders and shoved him forward. He stumbled for about the tenth time that night and continued on his way.

"This date sucked."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Cait. Don't worry, there's still 3 more boys to go. And they're not as suckish as Barron is," Mitchie told her as they began walking with Shane trailing slightly behind.

"Barron's not that suckish as a person. He just let the drinks get to him," Caitlyn sighed as she spoke.

In all honesty, she was losing faith in the kissing quest. The next 3 boys, albeit good guys, still were nice enough, but she didn't really feel anything for them.

But the one guy she did feel for wouldn't talk to her, would barely look at her.

_I miss Nate._

_____

**This chapter sucked, really. I know it did. It's long, but I'm not happy with it. It didn't end up going where I wanted it to, and this just flowed out. Barron was completely OOC and I know that.**

**So, just bear with me, because I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way, because I'm seriously excited to write the 4****th**** and 5****th**** dates, because they're my best ideas.**

**So, next chapter, the third date, will be not all that exciting as well. But the 4****th**** and 5****th**** dates, will be pretty good chapters. **

**Review? Please, you know you want to enter the contest, don't you?**

**~Er**


End file.
